


Mal's Notebook

by drpinkky



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, idk how to tag im the worst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpinkky/pseuds/drpinkky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal likes drawing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mal's Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> and i suck at summaries

Mal had her notebook open, pencil in hand, and no inspiration. Earlier that day, she had finally given in and let Ben sign her up for the art class, the advanced one, at that. But now she needed a portfolio.

They figured her 'Long Live Evil' tags and her doodles of the wand probably weren't going to cut it, and if she wanted to start next semester, she'd have to work fast.

Only just when she'd found the time to draw, her usually active mind was blank. Nothing struck her fancy. She'd been staring at the blank page for half an hour and nothing. She was just about to give up for the day when Evie stormed in and slammed her book bag on the table.

"What's up, E?" Mal asked, tapping her pencil on the sketchbook. Evie sank into a chair and groaned.

"Oh, nothing. It's just a little unreasonable, the amount of homework they give sometimes." She huffed and pulled three textbooks out of her bag. "And on top of that, two dresses!" She brought two bolts of fabric out and Mal couldn't hide how impressed she was at how much she managed to fit in it.

Evie opened a textbook and got started on her homework, and Mal couldn't help but notice the way the light hit her hair. She felt her artist's block melting away as she picked out a couple of colored pencils.

 

Thirty minutes later, Mal felt like she'd captured Evie's thinking face pretty well and was just finishing coloring one of the pictures when Evie slammed the book shut and threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Usually this stuff is easy! What is wrong with me?"

Mal glanced up at her friend, who looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Take a break from it," She suggested. "Maybe working on those dresses might help?"

Evie's face broke into a huge grin. "That's brilliant!" She cried, gathering her fabrics and settling behind the sewing machine. Mal observed the way she relaxed as the machine started up. Gone were the furrowed brows and pursed lips, replaced by a faint smile as she relaxed, doing something she really loved. 

Mal turned the page in her sketchbook and started drawing again.

The two dresses took most of the night, but the distraction did help Evie figure out her problems. While Evie was packing up her things, Mal looked through the drawings from that night and smiled. She had a few choice drawings to choose from to include. She set them on the nightstand and turned off her lamp, looking forward to getting some rest.

 

The next morning, Mal woke to see Evie staring at the sketches with a sort of wonder on her face.

"Is this me?" she asked. Mal nodded, suddenly uncomfortable. She sat up, trying to get a better view of Evie's expression.

"I'm sorry, I should've asked-" She started, but a smile creeped its way across Evie's face.

"These are amazing!" She said excitedly. "Like, really, really amazing, Mal."

"Would you mind if I used some for that portfolio I have to do for the art class?" 

Evie beamed at her. "I'd be delighted!" She declared, holding out her arms. Mal stood and leaned in to her hug. 

"Now, get moving, sleepyhead, or we're going to be late for class!"

**Author's Note:**

> my descendants blog is mirrormirrorinmyhand


End file.
